


sun in our eyes

by lookoutlovers



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: And so fluffy, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, this is so summery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutlovers/pseuds/lookoutlovers
Summary: eliott has decided that loving lucas quietly just isn’t enough anymore.(or, another friends to lovers au)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 18
Kudos: 209





	sun in our eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote another tumblr drabble that i liked too much to leave alone. so here is this, i hope u all enjoy it 🌻
> 
> also posted on [my tumblr](https://lumierelovers.tumblr.com/post/616370837935865856/sun-in-our-eyes-25k-eliott-has-decided-that)
> 
> title - sun in our eyes by mø

Eliott has decided that loving Lucas quietly just isn’t enough anymore.

It starts like this: violently soft, like how the sun rises above the ocean. From the way he looks in the morning sun, standing sleepily in the kitchen in his bare feet saying things like, _if this toast pops up by the time I count to five then it’s a sign I shouldn't go to class._ How he’ll boil the kettle then walk off and completely forget about it. When he sings in the shower and thinks nobody can hear. The bowls of food he leaves for Eliott in the fridge for when he finishes work. How, when he laughs and really means it, even the sun quivers in its bed.

And, to now, like that ocean is flailing, and the sun is blinding, how he sits next to Eliott in the grass on campus between classes, picking at loose daisies and humming the tune of a song Eliott doesn’t really recognise and it’s just — Eliott feels like he can’t _breathe_.

“Do you want to get ice cream with me later?” Lucas asks casually, his humming fading out quietly. He looks up at eliott, bits of sunlight catch onto the ends of his eyelashes, it stains his cheeks a light pink. His eyes are a pacific blue, deep like something Eliott could drown in. His hair looks soft, a bit messy, but it always is; he looks like a dream.

And it’s — they’re just _friends_ , is the thing. Eliott has tried to hide it for so long, the way his heart beats around Lucas, heavy thumps that make him feel as though he’s dying. But it’s been getting a lot more difficult, lately, like a catastrophic storm has erupted in his chest and there is no way out. Especially when Lucas throws around suggestions like this one that Eliott could easily pretend are dates when they’re not.

Then, because of this, because the storm is so loud, and the waves are relentless, recklessly, Eliott says, without really thinking very much, “are you asking me on a date?” Lucas just looks at him, hands coming to a still from where they had been running through the grass, and Eliott panics, sees this look in Lucas’ eyes that he can’t quite read and he tries to play it off. “—I mean, I'm kidding. Obviously.”

Lucas looks away. Something twists in Eliott’s chest. It’s that storm again, probably, it thrashes against his ribs, grips onto his heart, choking, crippling, _consuming_.

He thinks, like a cataclysm, the way he loves Lucas could just about ruin him.

“You always are,” Lucas mumbles, then, a bit sadly, so quietly Eliott almost misses it.

He blinks. “What?”

Lucas sighs, seems to decide something in his head, then looks at Eliott, eyes determined in a way Eliott has never really seen before. “What if I was, asking you out on a date? Would that be so bad?”

“You’re—you—” Eliott can’t speak, he gapes at Lucas, a monsoon in his chest, a tornado in his heart. And Lucas looks right back, as beautiful as ever, lips pulled shyly under his teeth, and it’s all so much, _too much._ All Eliott can really do is lunge forwards. He takes lucas’ cheeks between his hands and he kisses him silly, into the grass, under the sun, daisies plucked by their feet.

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Eliott mumbles into his lips, completely breathless with it. Lucas grins. The clouds in Eliott’s chest seem to dissipate, then, the glare of the sun now far too coruscating to hide behind. “And yes, of course I’ll go for ice cream with you later.”

Lucas smiles, “As a date?”

“As a date.”

He gets dragged down into another kiss, one that sinks under his skin and warms him entirely. Lucas’ tongue is like a drug against Eliott’s, something he can’t get enough off, always dipping back for more. It feels good, too good, almost like a trick of light, Eliott can’t really believe it’s happening.

And then Lucas is pulling away, a light blush high on his cheeks. “I need to go back to class.”

Pouting, Eliott fists his hands into Lucas’ t-shirt, pulling him back, kissing him again, deeper this time. It draws a soft sound from the back of Lucas’ throat. “ _Eliott_ ,” he whispers, “I really need to go.”

Eliott sighs, pressing his nose into Lucas’ cheek. “When do you finish?”

“Two.”

“I’ll meet you outside after?”

Lucas only nods, hands running through the hair at the back of Eliott’s head, kissing him again. They get a bit lost in it, addicted to this new little bit of magic they have discovered within one another, too far gone to care that they’re sitting right in the middle of campus, surrounded by hundreds of other students. Eliott doesn’t care, not now that Lucas is here looking at him like this — like he always has and yet more, as though he’s letting the sun that lives inside of him pour out for everyone to see.

It’s an exquisite sight to see, really.  
  


Two o’clock drifts in like the slow ebb of a tide. 

Eliott stands by the science building with his back against the sun, this tugging sensation in his chest that feels a lot like a thousand wildflowers beginning to sprout.

Then there is Lucas, stumbling out of the building, light catching onto his face in the most beautiful way, and he looks like something pulled straight out of Eliott’s dreams. He thinks, briefly, about taking a photo so that he can paint it, later, but Lucas is too quick to jog over to him, and the moment slips away. Although, he also thinks that he could probably paint it from memory, anyway. Not that he’s that good of a painter, but just because Lucas is so captivating it’s difficult to forget.

“Hi,” Lucas grins at him, all bright and boyish, a bit nervous.

“Hi.”

They watch each other, Eliott scuffs his trainers against the pavement below him, a little afraid that maybe in these two hours things have changed, perhaps Lucas has had second thoughts. But then Lucas is taking a step forward, huffing lightly, and he’s asking, “Well, do I get a hello kiss or not?” And all of that seems to fade away like smoke.

“Depends,” Eliott smiles coyly, “I only kiss people I really like.”

“Oh yeah?”

Eliott hums. Lucas takes another step closer.

“And what about me? What are my odds looking like?”

“I don't know,” Eliott murmurs, “you might have, like, the best shot out of anyone ever.”

This seems to please Lucas massively.

“Well, good, because I really, really, _really_ , like you, actually.”

Eliott lets out a sharp breath, pulling Lucas into a sweet kiss. Lucas giggles into it, the thrilling sound of it tugs at the strings in Eliott’s heart, the little vines that make up the flowers that grow there.

“Let’s go,” he mumbles into Lucas’ lips, high off the sun, the taste of Lucas’ lips, now too a familiar thing that he’ll start to crave if he isn’t careful. 

And they go.

  
  
  


They walk together to this snug little ice cream parlor not too far from campus, under the cloudless sky, hand in hand, the heat of the sun at their heels.

Lucas orders kinder flavoured in a cone, chocolate sprinkles on the top. Eliott gets mango, which Lucas frowns at until Eliott kisses him quiet on the pavement outside.

Then, after, they take their ice cream to a nearby park.

It’s early afternoon, still, the glare of the sun persistent as it sits high in the sky. Lucas plops down into the grass under the shade of a large tree. Eliott follows, dropping next to him so that their legs touch. The smell of grass and summer is thick, it makes Eliott smile, how easy things seem to be when the weather is nice. But maybe that has something to do with Lucas, too, though, how he sits next to Eliott and even in the shade he glows.

“Do you want to try mine?” Lucas asks, holding his cone up to Eliott’s face. 

Eliott only tuts, “I don’t know, it might just be too sweet for my liking.”

The ice cream cone only gets shoved further into Eliott’s face.

“Oh, _come on,_ ” Lucas whines, eyes wide and hard to deny. Eliott sighs, sticking his tongue out to taste a bit of the ice cream. Lucas smiles triumphantly.

“Try mine now,” Eliott urges. 

Lucas scoffs, mumbles, “Are you kidding? _T_ _hat's gross.”_ And when they laugh, Eliott can’t help but think, _god, I love you so much I think it might just kill me._

  
  
  
They end up sitting in the park for hours, moving into a warmer sun spot when Lucas complains that the shade is too cold.

The sky fades into a soft peach, the sun now slipping further into the horizon. There’s a slant of light that gets caught in Lucas’ hair and distracts Eliott for a solid ten minutes, his cheeks and nose are dusted pink with sunburn. He naps, briefly, with his head in Eliott’s lap. Eliott spends the entire time looking down at him and not quite believing his own luck. Then, when he wakes, Eliott pulls him into a sleepy kiss. He’s lost count, by now, how many kisses they’ve shared today. Eliott isn’t tired of it yet, doesn’t think he could ever be, not when Lucas’ lips are as soft as they are and his skin is this warm, _too warm_.

And Eliott feels it everywhere, how Lucas makes him feel — his touch tender, curious. It’s very sweet. Eliott tries to frame it to memory, how bits of sunlight make his skin warm to the touch, his smell, the softness of his hair between Eliott’s fingers, the swipe of his tongue, sound of his breath, shuddery, shallow, _sweet._ It’s mostly like that with Lucas: cloyingly sweet. He tastes distinctly of that sickly ice cream, still. Eliott would never admit how lovely it is.

Birds sing a sweet song in the distance, too, one pretty enough for Lucas to stop mid-conversation and smile, hushing Eliott when he doesn’t catch on.

“Shh,” Lucas places a finger over his lips, “do you hear that?” Eliott catches his finger, presses a kiss there, smiles when it makes Lucas blush for the millionth time that day. “They’re singing for us.”

  
  
Daylight in Paris begins a slow eclipse. Low in the sky now are bright shades of orange, purple and pink. But the warmth of a scorching day still lingers as Lucas and Eliott walk back to their apartment.

They wander along pavements, slow like they don’t really want the day to end, drinking up the very last threads of sunlight.

“I’m going to turn into a big puddle on the floor if you keep kissing me like that,” Lucas mumbles after Eliott stops him at one point because he had looked far too pretty under the soft golden light for Eliott’s fluttering heart to ignore.

Eliott huffs out a laugh, taking Lucas’ hand as they fall back into step together.

“I know, you keep blushing.”

At this Lucas makes a disgruntled sound. “I’m—it’s. _I’m not._ It’s sunburn, Eliott.”

“Yeah. Okay,” Eliott grins, teasing. Lucas only rolls his eyes. 

He squeezes Eliott’s hand, after, says, “Don’t though.”

“Don’t what?”

“Stop kissing me.”

Eliott thinks, with a curling in his chest, _I wouldn’t dare,_ not now that he’s had a taste of it, knows how good it feels to have Lucas pressed up against him that close. He ducks down, pecking Lucas once, laughing when Lucas blindly chases his lips.

“I wouldn’t be able to even if I tried,” Eliott admits, hand sweeping through the hair that’s fallen over Lucas’ forehead.

“Good,” Lucas smiles, then, picking a flower from the patch of grass next to them and tucking it behind Eliott’s ear, and again, quieter, “good.”

  
  
  
“I had a really nice day today,” Lucas says when they finally reach the apartment, tugging at Eliott’s arm so that he comes to a stop just outside. “Thank you.”

Something in Eliott’s heart flails, he smiles. “Me too. But you don’t need to thank me, really. You don’t.”

Lucas shrugs. “You—” he huffs, lightly. The red of his cheeks deepens. Eliott doesn’t mention it. “You make me really happy, so, I do. I want to.”

“You make me really happy too.”

They smile at each other, a bit blinding. Lucas is pretty, more so when he smiles like this, light, airy, easy. He’s pretty like a sunflower is, bright around the edges, a bit dark in the middle. We all are, though. It’s the most free he has ever felt, Eliott decides, to look at Lucas and not have to hide the way his heart flutters, the way his eyes shine, fond, far too fond.

“When did you realise,” Lucas asks, absentmindedly twisting Eliott’s fingers with his own, head tilted back against the faint yellows and golds, “that you liked me?”

Purple hues also frame his face, the sunset behind him swallowing him in odd bits of shadows and vague pieces of light. Eliott takes a step closer, trails a thumb along the line of his cheekbone, softly. Lucas’ eyes flutter shut against the touch, a small sigh slipping into the evening that consumes them.

“When I first moved in, and saw you unpacking your things, all I could think was that I have never seen anyone more beautiful.”

“Yeah?” Lucas smiles.

Eliott hums. “Love at first sight, it was.”

Lucas blinks his eyes open, whispers, repeats, almost indistinctly, a bit of a question, maybe, a soft echo. “ _Love._ ”

Their foreheads press together. The word, it sits between them like a flame, burning like the sun does yet somehow the heat of it is softer. Lucas’ eyes close again, bashfulness tugging at his lips.

“Lucas,” Eliott urges lightly. “Lucas, Lucas, Lucas.” His thumb presses into soft skin, right where it’s warmest, blue flickers, shadows wavering beneath eyelashes. “ _Lucas.”_

“ _Eliott._ ”

Lucas’ eyes are a piercing blue, it reminds Eliott a lot of that storm that used to live inside of his chest, intense, _severe,_ and blue, blue, blue. So unbelievably blue. Street lights flicker on absently, they aren’t really paying attention to anything much other than each other.

“I love you,” Eliott says, spoken into the fine of the forthcoming night. Not quietly, like the countless times he’s thought the words in his own head before. The meaning is there, hard and loud and _solid_ , but it’s softened by the way Lucas takes them in gradually and his face glows.

The storm is a long forgotten thing by now. Sunlight tapers in through the gaps of Eliott’s rib cage, falling over a garden of flowers that thrive off this feeling. It’s a deep feeling, a feeling that’s warm, one that’s all lines and edges fitting together perfectly, cheeks stained from the sun and from each other, a feeling of days that are long and nights that linger, shades of blue and green and grey that flicker when the lighting is right. This feeling sits in the centre of Eliott’s chest, _divine_ , the food that feeds those flowers and makes them grow.

The May heat is mellow, just shy of what June will surely yield. Lucas looks at Eliott, summer in his eyes, and he whispers, “I love you too.”

And like the sun, _scintillating_ , Lucas grins up at him, and those flowers, they bloom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! hope everyone is doing okay, sending lots of love! 💛
> 
> comments n kudos are really appreciated!!
> 
> my tumblr is [@lumierelovers](https://lumierelovers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
